


Simply Love

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: To raise money for the hospital, Mahiru decided to hold an auction. He was shocked when he heard a date with Kuro was an item on sale. (KuroMahi, Modern AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Simply Love

“I’m going to put this quilt up for bid. I don’t know how much money it’ll bring in though. What are you going to donate to the auction, Kuro?” Mahiru asked him. He didn’t answer him so he turned to where Kuro was asleep on the hospital bed. Usually, he would lecture him about sleeping at the hospital but he understood why he was tired. They both worked the midnight shift and he was sleepy himself.

He glanced at the time and decided that he could let him sleep a while longer. He returned his attention to the computer to update the patient files. They needed to go to the fundraiser soon. The hospital wanted to buy more books and toys for the children but there wasn’t room in the budget to do so. Mahiru suggested they organize an auction to raise the money. The doctors and nurses who worked at the hospital donated things to be sold.

When he finished the report, he walked to Kuro to wake him up. They met in university and they have been close ever since. Mahiru leaned over him and placed his hand on his shoulder to lightly shake him awake. Looking down at his relaxed and open expression, he thought it was almost a shame to wake him. He may appear distant but Mahiru knew how much he cared about patients. “Time to wake up, Kuro. We volunteered to help prepare for the auction and that starts in half an hour.”

“Can’t I have five more minutes? Troublesome.” Kuro groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Mahiru’s smile and the sight was enough to clear the drowsiness from his eyes. He hid the affect Mahiru had on him and rolled onto his side. He stretched like a cat before he sat up. “So, how many jobs did you sign us up for this time?”

“Only one. We have to help carry everything into the cafeteria and put them on display. I already told everyone to keep their items in the break room so we don’t have to carry them far.” He explained as they walked to the cafeteria where the auction would be held. “Hyde offered to MC the event. He told me that you had a great donation but he didn’t tell me what it was. He said something about a surprise.”

“I have no idea either.” He admitted and Mahiru gave him a confused expression. “I forgot about picking a prize until last night. I told Hyde to go through my old things and sell anything he thinks will help. He’ll probably sell my old manga set or something. I collected a lot in high school.”

“I can easily picture you as a high school NEET huddled in your room with your manga and video games.” Mahiru chuckled. He would often tease his lazy nature but Mahiru respected Kuro. Whenever he visited his house, he would see his old photos on the wall. He cherished their friendship and the only thing he would change was to meet him sooner.

They entered the cafeteria where the other employees were already working. Mahiru picked up a clipboard that listed everything that would be put on auction. He organized everyone and helped them make displays. Kuro understood why everyone followed Mahiru since he was a natural leader with his honesty and integrity. He watched him talk with Misono before he went to help Tetsu arrange the chairs.

Soon, the auction started and everyone was seated. Mahiru sat in the crowd to record the winning bids. He hoped they would raise a lot of money to give the children. Kuro would carry the items onto the stage when Hyde described them. “Sold! The jade necklace goes to number twenty eight for $156. Nii-san, please stay on stage for our next listing.”

While he was confused, Kuro nodded to his brother. Hyde grinned at Mahiru and declared: “Up next is a date with this young doctor!”

“What?” Kuro and Mahiru yelled at the same time.

Hyde brushed aside their shock with a smile and continued. “You can take this man on a date at the five star restaurant, Arisuin. I’ll throw in this one hundred dollar gift card so all you have to focus on is romance. My brother is quite a catch. He’s a doctor and a family man. He’s a man of few words but that just means he’s a great listener. Let’s start the bidding at a hundred dollars.”

“What are you doing, Hyde?” Kuro whispered harshly to his brother but Hyde’s smile never faltered. He heard people start to bid. He instinctively looked to Mahiru for help but he appeared as confused as he felt. The bids got higher as he tried to think of a way to politely stop the auction. He didn’t know why Hyde would auction a date with him.

Mahiru glanced around the room. His eyes fell onto his clipboard where he had to write the winning bid. He didn’t want to think of Kuro going on a date with another person though. He suddenly felt jealous and he bit his lip. They had been friends for a long time but neither dated much. He looked up at the stage and his eyes met with Kuro’s.

His body moved before he decided what he should do. Mahiru stood and lifted his hand. “Two thousand dollars!”

“Sold!” Hyde hit his gavel on the table before anyone could outbid Mahiru. He had bided far more than anyone else did so he doubted anyone would challenge him if he tried to draw out the auction. Mahiru could feel people staring at him but he could only focus on Kuro. He wondered what he was thinking as he left the stage. He sank onto his chair and prayed that he didn’t ruin their friendship by being impulsive.

* * *

The auction ended and Mahiru handed the prizes to the bidders. His eyes fell onto the gift card Hyde had listed. He never expected a date with Kuro would be included with the gift card. He didn’t know who was more shocked by his bid: Kuro or himself. Footsteps in front of him made Mahiru look up. He saw Kuro walk towards him.

“Your brother is unpredictable, isn’t he, Kuro? Our movie night has been upgraded to a dinner.” Mahiru thought it was best to hide how flustered he felt with a casual smile. “I don’t have two thousand dollars on me but I’ll get a bank note for the hospital tomorrow morning. I was planning to donate to the children but I expected to buy a vase or something.”

“I’m going to give my brother a very long lecture about selling me for charity. You’re better at lectures so you should give him one as well.” Kuro picked up the gift card from the table. “Thank you for saving me from a date with a stranger. You can take this gift card and go out with whoever you want.”

“Oh, I…” Mahiru’s words trailed off because he didn’t know what to say. He felt as if he was being rejected by Kuro and his eyes fell to the ground. He would rather have a simple dinner than go to a fancy restaurant but he thought it would be fun with Kuro. Since the time they were classmates, Mahiru had a crush on Kuro. He never voiced those feelings because he didn’t know if he felt the same.

He didn’t take the gift card and said: “It’s okay, Kuro. Maybe you should take it. You know that I’m single and I can’t think of anyone I would take to such a fancy restaurant. It’ll be a shame for this gift card to go to waste. Also, Hyde told me he already made a reservation with the restaurant for two. Who would you take to dinner?”

 _You_ , Kuro thought but he didn’t say the word. Instead, he said: “Maybe we can auction this off a second time. I doubt we’ll get more than a hundred dollars from it though. It doesn’t make any financial sense to spend more than what’s in this thing.”

“Yeah,” Mahiru chuckled lightly but it didn’t hold the same brightness he loved. “I should give all this money to Misono since he does the accounting. I have something I need to talk to him about. You should go on your rounds.”

* * *

Mahiru was certain that he read the same sentence five times. Every Friday, he would watch a movie with Kuro but he assumed he would be at the Arisuin with a date. He tried to distract himself with a book but his mind would drift back to the auction. He was jealous with the thought of him dating someone else but he gave him the gift card in the end. At least, Kuro had the option to go out with someone he liked instead of a stranger.

There was a knock on the door and Mahiru set his book aside. He answered the door and he was met with flowers. Kuro lowered the bouquet and he could see how surprised Mahiru was. They knew each other well so it wasn’t often he could surprise him. “Have you started dinner yet? I have a gift card that we can split. It’s enough for both of us to have dessert too.”

Mahiru didn’t respond to him immediately since he was still slightly confused. He had pictured him coming to his door with flowers before and he wondered if he was dreaming. Kuro also wore a dress shirt which he rarely saw him in. He took the bouquet from him and lifted the petals to his nose. “These are beautiful, Kuro. But, why me?”

“When you asked me who I would take to dinner, I didn’t answer you. I was afraid about what you would say if I told you. We’ve been friends for years and I don’t want to ruin that.” Kuro took a daisy from the bouquet and tucked it behind Mahiru’s ear. His hand lingered in his hair and stroked his bangs from his eyes. “This morning, you cancelled our movie night.”

“I thought you would have a date.” Mahiru admitted. He didn’t want Kuro to see his frown so he turned away from him. He took a vase out of the closet and filled it with water. “Did they cancel on you?”

Kuro’s hand wrapped around his and Mahiru looked up at him. They stood close to each other and Mahiru could see the different shades of red in his eyes. His eyes softened and he said, “I didn’t have a date. I couldn’t imagine anyone I would take to such a fancy dinner but you. Will you go out with me, Mahiru? I’ve had a crush on you since our first study session and you cooked me ramen.”

“Really?” Mahiru blushed. Then, he smiled and rose onto his toes to kiss his cheek. “On our first study session, you made me fall for you too. I would love to go out with you. Just give me a minute to change into something more appropriate for a fancy restaurant.”


End file.
